


Kinktober # 8 Mind Control

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scent Marking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Loke gets a new magic ring that has a unique effect on a certain dragon slayer.





	Kinktober # 8 Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober Mind Control

Fairy Tail Loke/Natsu

-x-

Loke was a fine collector of rings to perform his Ring Magic with. They varied in shape, material, and ability. When he acquired the Dragon Ring, he thought it would just give him the ability to use fire magic, it did, but it also gave him some unique control over a certain Fire Dragon Slayer. 

It started when Loke wanted to test out the ring, and since it shot out flames who better to be the safe guard then the boy who eats fire. "Let's do this, Natsu!" Loke said, putting the ring on. 

"Bring it!" Natsu said excitedly, he was itching to try some tasty flames. They had met up in the woods near Natsu's house. 

"Ring Magic: Dragon Fire!" The eyes of the dragon ring glowed, the magic seal appeared and dazzling flames sprang forth. 

"Ohh yeah!" They hit Natsu, and the dragon slayer began sucking them up. They weren't like any flames he tasted before, they were sweet and went down smooth. The flames filled his belly, and Natsu felt fireworks go off in his brain. He gulped them down, feeling tingly all over. The pink haired male stopped moving, standing there in a daze. 

"Natsu?" Loke came over to him. "Oi Natsu what's up?" 

Natsu looked up. "The sky, a few clouds, and some birds." Loke blinked at him. 

"Haa haa, very funny, so...how did the flames taste?" He asked, Natsu looked at him, his eyes glazed over.

"They tasted very good master." Loke blushed at being called master, for a celestial spirit that never happened. 

"Not funny Natsu, I don't know what game you're playing but you can kiss my ass!" He turned to leave, only stopping when he heard. 

"Yes master," Natsu was on him in a second. Loke gasped as his pants and boxers were yanked down around his knees. Natsu kissed both cheeks before spreading them.

"Natsu wha….ohhh!" Natsu kissed his ass hole, and apparently a dragon's kiss involved tongue, as the pinkette's tongue brushed his entrance, flicking and teasing before thrusting inside. "Oh Spirit King his tongue is in my ass!" Loke shivered and bucked, as Natsu kissed his ass, his long cock swelled and stuck proudly in the air. His saliva was hot and made his insides tingle. 

Loke was unable to speak, only moan as Natsu obeyed and kissed his ass. He was so lost in pleasure he didn't realize he reached down and began playing with his hard dick. Not until after he came did he realize what was happening. "Ahh Natsu...you can stop!" The pinkette obeyed letting Loke catch his breath. He looked at the dragon slayer not moving, waiting, waiting for his next order. "You aren't joking, are you?" He pulled up his pants and underwear, wiping his hand on his undergarments, before fixing himself up. 

He shook Natsu but the boy didn't respond. "Oi Natsu come on!" Natsu suddenly bucked and moaned, Loke's eyes widened as he realized Natsu came into his pants. Loke kept his mouth shut, not wanting to trigger something else. Thankfully with a snap of his fingers, Natsu came back. 

"Oh wow, those flames were so tasty I must have zoned out a little." Natsu blushed. He could feel his sticky shorts, Loke knew, but Natsu didn't say. He found Natsu to be impossibly cute right now. "I'm gonna head home, see ya later Loke!" The dragon slayer ran off, no doubt going for a shower. 

Loke felt his glasses steam up, he's never looked at Natsu as cute before. He tried to put it out of his mind, but every time he saw Natsu, he thought about this, and felt his blood rush south. His mind wandered of what he could have made Natsu do. It was so tempting so enticing.

He shook his head, trying to ignore such thoughts. He went as far as to put the ring away, remove the temptation, but then…

Natsu came to him at the guild. "Hey Loke, do you still have that ring, I want to try those flames again?"

"You do?" Natsu nodded and grinned. Loke gulped and smiled.

"Yeah, I still have it. Come to my place and I'll give you those flames." 

"Sweet, see you there!" Natsu raced off, and Loke abandoned the girls he was flirting with. 

Loke got the ring and invited Natsu inside. He conjured the flames and Natsu fell under his control once more. He could have just snapped his fingers and freed Natsu, but then he noticed the boy's erection. "Natsu, take off your clothes."

"Yes master," Natsu stripped without a second thought. He stood in all his naked glory and Loke drooled. He never noticed before just how sexy and built Natsu was. The boy's dick was huge, Loke was still bigger but still, he had a NICE piece. 

He took in every inch of Natsu, every curve, every dip, every muscle. The boy's scent was rather inviting. "Have you ever pleasured yourself?"

"Yes master," he said, surprising Loke. 

"Show me," Natsu obeyed, and brought his fingers to his lips, sucking them and licking them to get them nice and wet. Loke felt his cock stiffen painfully at the sight. Once they were wet enough, Natsu reached back and began playing with his ass. Loke gulped and rushed around to see his entrance greedily devour two fingers. "Oh wow!" His cock jumped again. 

While one hand played with his ass, the other hand played with his cock. Loke palmed himself through his pants. "Where did you learn to do this?" 

"Guildarts' magazines." His voice was heated. Loke was shocked, he knew the man to be a womanizer, but then again here he was. He was getting hard, watching Natsu play with himself. 

"Keep going Natsu," Loke said as he made himself comfortable. Natsu added a third finger and used his pre-cum to work himself faster. Loke began to jerk off, watching the private show. He was so hard, for a guy, hell for Natsu! 

The boy's skin became flushed, his skin gaining a glow from his arousal. With eack passing minute Loke found himself falling for Natsu, he wanted to touch the dragon slayer, to be the one preparing him for what would come next. "Come with me, Natsu!" Loke moaned.

The two came together, Loke shooting his load all over Natsu, and the dragon slayer shooting all over himself. Loke felt his heart race, he looked so sexy covered in cum. He was still hard…

"Natsu come suck my dick!" The dragon slayer obeyed with a strong yes master. Loke put his hands behind his head, as Natsu sucked him down. It felt so good, his mouth was so hot and wet, it was heaven. No one has sucked his dick like Natsu, he always heard it was too big or too thick, Natsu sure as he'll wasn't complaining as he nuzzled his pubes with his nose. 

He came down the boy's throat and Natsu sucked him through his release. "Sorry, Natsu but you are mine now!" 

-x-

Loke learned he didn't have to feed Natsu the flames first to take control of him, he just had to snap his fingers and the boy was his. Obviously he didn't disturb him on missions, but when they were both in town Natsu was all his. Loke laid around his house in the buff, he had snapped his fingers a few minutes ago, and Natsu was on his way. He was posed for him, like the sexy beast he was.

The door opened and Loke felt his cock stiffen. Natsu came in and like the obedient dragon he was he stripped upon entering Loke's home. His hard cock bobbed as he walked. It wasn't the flames that made him horny it was the control, though the flames did boost his stamina. 

Natsu knelt at the side of the bed. "I am here, master!" Loke got up, sitting at the edge of the bed. 

"Good boy," he brought his bare foot to Natsu's crotch and rubbed his aching erection. Natsu moaned as his master teased his erection with his toes. "Such a perverted dragon getting excited by a simple foot job." He squeezed Natsu's cock head between his toes. 

The dragon slayer panted and moaned, his release building higher, until he came shooting his seed all over his sole, between his toes, and on top of his foot. "Such a mess, clean it up and start preparing yourself!"

"Yes master!" Natsu dropped down and began licking his cum off of Loke's foot. Loke felt his glasses fog up, as Natsu played with his ass, as he lapped up his seed. His tongue felt so good on his sole, and even better between his toes. 

He was a natural, even after he licked the right foot clean he kept licking. He added a third finger, when Loke offered him his left foot, and the boy licked it as he fingered himself. Loke was enjoying the foot bath by dragon slayer tongue. "You like licking my feet Natsu?"

"Yesh mastah!" He said while sucking on his big toe. Loke was ready he spread the pre-cum over his massive dick. 

"That's enough, present yourself for your master!" Natsu removed his fingers and climbed onto the bed. He spread his legs wide, and reached down and spread his cheeks. 

"Please fuck me master, I want master's big cock inside me!" He said and Loke almost growled. Natsu looked so damn perfect, in his bed, naked, hard, hole twitching. He crawled in between his spread legs and lined up his dick. The tip brushed his entrance, feeling the heat radiate off him. 

He pushed in and both males moaned. Loke had to bite his lip to keep himself from cumming, Natsu was so damn hot inside, every inch of his penis was hugged so perfectly, with impossible heat making him feel like his dick was melting. It wasn't long before Loke's balls were pressed against his plump ass, his thick mane of manly hair tickling the dragon slayer's smooth balls. 

The bed rocked and creaked as Loke began to move, a chorus of moans escaping from the dragon slayer's lips. Natsu's strong legs pulled him in close, as his thrusts became more heated and needy. His thrusts changed from long and strong, to short and fast, his heavy balls slapping Natsu's plump ass cheeks. "Is it good, Natsu?" 

"So good, master!" The dragon slayer drooled. His cock was weeping all over his abs. Loke played with his perky nipples, earning more moans, and Natsu bucking in pleasure. "Master!" The added stimulus pushed Natsu over the edge, his cock erupting like a volcano, and covering Natsu in his cum. 

"Fuck, Natsu...so tight...too tight I'm cumming!" He moaned as his dick swelled, his thick cum pumping into Natsu's hungry body. 

He pulled out of Natsu, but he wasn't done with the dragon slayer yet. He had Natsu play with his nipples as he used him as a chair, Natsu licking his master's as his nipples became an erogenous zone through training. 

Once Loke was hard again he turned around and fucked the dragon player's mouth, his heavy balls slapping his chin as a sign of dominance. He came again, and held Natsu to his crotch, overwhelming all five senses with him. His moans, his scent, his taste, the sight of his master, and the feel of him between his lips. 

He still wasn't done, he had Natsu suckle his balls as Loke, marked his territory, covering the dragon slayer with his seed. After that he let the scent sink in before feeding Natsu the fire he loved so much. 

-x-

Loke loved this little arrangement, but it wasn't enough, he had the boy's mind, his body, but he also wanted his heart. He knew he'd have it, especially when they bumped into each other. "Going out for a mission?"

"Yeah!" Loke was close, close enough Natsu could smell him. He shivered and felt his blood rush south. "I'll be back in a few days."

"Okay be safe out there!" 

"Yes master…" Natsu gasped and he clapped a hand over his mouth. He blushed and quickly looked around, no one but Loke heard. "Bye!" He ran off, and Loke watched him go, a smirk on his lips. Oh yes Natsu Dragneel would be his, all his, mind, body, and soul.

End


End file.
